


BAD END

by PetildaFan



Series: Ultimate Virus AU [10]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, POV First Person, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: Sometimes things are more tragic than they appear...





	BAD END

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate ending to Harmonic Souls: an Alternate Continuity. While this can be read as an individual oneshot, it will be seen in a different light once you have finished the main fic.

If I have to be honest, I have no idea what happened during those weeks. The last thing I remember was walking to school. Then suddenly, I found myself on my house's doorstep. My parents were worried about me and they asked where I was, but I had no idea what was going on. That's when they told me what happened.

Apparently I was one of 29 Ultimates who mysteriously vanished. I already knew about the first sixteen disappearances, but I had no idea there were more after that. If that wasn't enough, not all of us were found. Just me and five others returned home. But I can't remember who the other Ultimates were...

For a while, not much happened. I continued to live out my life as the Ultimate Pianist. Eventually the time came for me to start attending Hope's Peak Academy. Things were alright as I walked to the local train station, but there was something I noticed at a TV store. The TVs in the display window showed a news report about a man I never saw before. He looked angry as the TV showed the heading 'An Uncle's Anger: Small-town detective voices outrage at Future Foundation for-'.

...

Never mind. I don't have time to think about the news. I can't miss the opening ceremony.

* * *

I was one of the last students to arrive. As I found my seat and sat down, I noticed other Ultimates in the room. They all looked eager to start the semester, just like me. None of them caught my attention, though. I wasn't even sure who was going to be in my class.

After a few minutes, Headmaster Naegi began the opening ceremony. "Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy," he said. "As everyone already knows, we had a setback while tracking down the missing Ultimates, some of which are in this very room. But while we were able to recover some of them, most of them had already ended up dead. While the person responsible for the kidnappings was ever discovered, I can safely assure there will never be another repeat disaster.

"Now before I discuss new school rules, I would like to introduce a new teacher joining us. Please welcome genius inventor and Tragedy survivor: Professor Idabashi."

Idabashi? As in, Isas Idabashi? The legendary Ultimate Neuroscientist who created robots with unique personalities? That's amazing! I-

Wait, why is he in a wheelchair?

"Thank you, Mr. Naegi," Professor Idabashi said. "First things first, I would like to explain my current condition. You see, I was recently in a terrible accident during a test run of one of my creations. It went rogue and left me crippled, leaving me confined to this wheelchair. But there is no need to worry. I was able to take the necessary steps to prevent another faulty programming from occurring.

"Now on to more important matters. Not only will I be joining this school as the new science teacher, but I am pleased to announce I have an upcoming project in the works. You see, as everyone knows, I was able to survive the Tragedy that ended twenty years ago. But I am certain everyone is wondering the same question: why did Junko Enoshima cause it? How could a genius like her fall victim to despair? Well worry no more, for I am close to completing a biography entitled 'The Mind of a Madwoman'. It will detail Ms. Enoshima's life from birth to death, while also detailing her hyper intelligence and why it was ultimately the cause of her downfall. It took me such a long time to complete it, but it is well worth the wait."

I don't remember what happened during the rest of the opening ceremony. All I do remember is seeing a blonde girl stand up and cheer once Professor Idabashi was finished speaking. She looked a little too enthusiastic about him. She's probably just some fan of his work...

* * *

Nothing much happened after the opening ceremony. I received my schedule and dorm number, then went to my homeroom class, which was taught by Ms. Dōgami. From what I learned in textbooks, she became the new head of Future Foundation's 6th Division after the previous head, Mr. Sakakura, died during the Final Killing Game. The other members of Future Foundation also took on teaching jobs, so that wasn't a big surprise.

"Welcome to Class 1-E," Ms. Dōgami said. "As you all probably know, I am Ms. Dōgami of Future Foundation. For the next three years, it is my responsibility to help each of you harness your talents in a way that guarantees promising futures. And for those of you who still thinks the school allows you to skip classes so you can master your talents, I would like to inform you that is no longer the case. You are to all be present every school day regardless of any excuse you might have. If you wish to have some time alone to work on your talents, you are only allowed to do so during your lunch break." She picked up a clipboard and pen. "Now to make sure everyone is present. Miyuki Abe, Ultimate Soccer Goalie."

"Here, teech," a girl with short black hair said.

"Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist."

"Here," I said.

"Tamotsu Chiba, Ultimate Hairdresser."

"I-I'm right here," a nervous-looking boy with dark blue hair muttered.

"Miu Iruma, Ultimate Inventor."

"Relax, I'm here," a blonde girl said. (I think it was the same one from the auditorium.)

"Yori Ishii, Ultimate Literate Writer."

"Here," a boy with dark red hair said.

"Aki Kondo, Ultimate Fisher."

"Here," a brunette girl with a side ponytail said.

"Kaito Momota, Ultimate Astronaut."

"Here," a tall boy with spiky hair said.

"Angie Yonaga, Ultimate Artist."

"Alola!" a dark-skinned girl with white hair said as she waved.

There were other students in the class, including an Ultimate Juggler named Kura Sanyo and an Ultimate Prophet named Keni'chi Morita. I looked around the room as attendance continued, taking note on each of my classmates. I wasn't sure why, but there was one who caught my attention.

Why did this Ultimate feel so familiar?

* * *

Lunch started right after the first four morning lessons, so I decided to each lunch in the courtyard. But as I walked over there, I overheard an unusual conversation between other students.

"You're kidding. A dead body in an alley?"

"I'm serious. This high school girl was found dead a few days ago. No one knows who killed her."

"Did the police figure out where she lived?"

"Nah, but she wore a Brave Heart Hall High School uniform. She was probably a student there."

I didn't bother listening to the rest of the conversation. I can't waste the rest of lunch period learning about a dead high school girl.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to arrive at the courtyard. But when I got there, I found a familiar face. It was that Ultimate in my class, the one who felt familiar: Tamotsu Chiba. He was sitting on a bench eating a cup of ramen. I wasn't sure why, but I felt a strong urge to talk to him. So without wasting another second, I walked over to the bench and sat next to him.

"Ms. Akamatsu?" he asked, talking in a hushed voice. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't have to be formal with me," I insisted. "Just call me Kaede."

Tamotsu winced. "No thank you," he said. "It doesn't sound right..."

I immediately noticed Tamotsu's nervousness. "Are you okay?" I checked.

"I was never really that social back in Spring Field Academy," Tamotsu explained. "The other student had their own groups, but I couldn't seem to find mine. Every time I tried to talk to someone, he or she would always give me weird looks until I leave."

I frowned slightly. "Feels kind of lonely..." I commented.

Tamotsu smiled weakly. "That's alright, he insisted. "I'm used to isolation at this point. It's nothing new."

"What if I get to be your friend?" I suggested.

That only made Tamotsu blush. "Why me?" he wondered. "Shouldn't you try making friends with other music-related Ultimates?"

I didn't answer right away. What was I supposed to say? I can't tell him about this weird familiar feeling. That would only make me sound like a creep! And it's bad enough students at my old high school called me a piano freak...

Although...

"I never really made a lot of friends either," I answered. "Back in Shining Star International High School, everyone called me a piano freak."

"Are you?" Tamotsu asked.

I winced, thinking about memories from my old high school. "I guess..." I sadly admitted.

Tamotsu chuckled. "It's not funny!" I shouted, feeling embarrassed.

"I wasn't laughing at that," Tamotsu explained. "My classmates in Spring Field Academy used to call me a stylist freak, so I can relate to the whole 'outcasted by a talent' thing."

I thought back to Ms. Dōgami's morning attendance. "You're the Ultimate Hairdresser," I recalled.

Tamotsu shyly nodded in response as he set his cup of ramen to the side. "I was always interested in hair," he revealed as he took out a notebook and opened to a random page. "I even started sketching out possible hairstyles to try out on other people. I know it's not much, but I normally get positive reactions."

I skimmed through the notebook. Every page was covered in drawings of heads with elaborate, detailed hairstyles. "Wow," I commented.

"You're...not weirded out?" Tamotsu asked.

"Of course not," I answered. "Could you try one of these styles out on me?"

Tamotsu looked surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am," I replied.

"Then maybe...I could hear you perform a song?" Tamotsu wondered. "If you're really the Ultimate Pianist, I kind of want to see your talent in action."

"I would love to," I agreed. "I recently started practicing Debussy songs. Maybe you would like listening to Rêverie. It's a calm, relaxing song, like a songbird on the first day of spring."

Tamotsu smiled shyly. "That sounds lovely," he complimented.

For the rest of lunch period, the two of us sat on that bench eating our lunches and talking about various things. I wasn't sure why, but I could tell this was the start of a wonderful new friendship...

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> But is it really a happy ending?


End file.
